I Have a Secret
by Terez
Summary: Alice has a secret to tell Jasper. Fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. This story is written just for fun and gains no profit.**

**BIG THANK YOU**

**To all who have added any of my stories to their favorite story and/or story alert lists and/or added me to their Author alert and/or favorite Author list they really mean a lot. Thank you as well to those who review, I love hearing what you guys think.**

**And a Big Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for being my beta and all the hard work she puts into it.

* * *

  
**

**I have a secret**

"I love nights like this," Alice whispered gently, a smile breaking at the corners of her lips. She and Jasper were lying in a field, gazing up at the beautiful blanket of stars that hung above them. Alice rested with her head on Jasper's chest; his arm resting on her stomach, their hands intertwined.

"So do I," Jasper replied quietly as he ran his hand through her hair softly.

"What do you love most about them?" Alice asked as she tilted her head up to see his face.

Jasper angled his head down to look at her, "How happy you get."

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically and giggled as she snuggled into his chest. "That's not what I meant."

"But it's the truth. Would you rather I lie to you?"

"Well, no," Alice said as she shifted her head back towards the sky "How did I end up with such a romantic?"

Jasper brought their intertwined hands up and kissed the back of Alice's hand. "How did I end up with such an amazing woman?"

"She looked for you," Alice replied, as if it were obvious.

Jasper laughed in response and Alice turned her head and pressed her ear against his ribcage to hear him better. She closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh, "I love the sound of your laugh."

"Well that's good," Jasper said once he had finished laughing. Jasper continued running his hands through her hair as she rested.

"Hey Jasper?" Alice whispered quietly.

"Yes?" Jasper murmured.

"I have a secret."

"Oh?" Jasper could sense the playfulness in her emotional state.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone," Alice said as she started tracing designs on his chest, her voice still just as quite.

"Then you have my word."

"I might be in love with someone," Alice said with a small smile.

"I don't like him," Jasper snorted in disapproval.

Alice giggled as she buried her face into his chest "I think you'd like him."

"What's he like?"

Alice opened her eyes, sat up and turned to face him as she pulled her knees to her chest. "He's perfect."

"They usually are," Jasper said as he put left hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

Alice smiled as she held his other hand. "He's smart, brave, sweet, strong, loving, and he's almost a foot and a half taller than me. He has beautiful blond curly hair and the most amazing laugh. He's everything I could want in a man and more. Oh and he's a Southern gentleman with the most beautiful Texan accent I have heard."

"Sound's like you really love him," Jasper said trying hard to fight his growing smile.

"I do."

Jasper smiled as he opened his eyes and sat up. He then leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I have a secret too."

"Really?" Alice said as he pulled back from her ear.

"I think I might love someone too."

"I don't like her," Alice said as she crinkled her noise in condemnation, but the laughter present in her eyes.

Jasper chuckled and then smiled at her, "I think you'd like her."

"What's she like?" Alice asked skeptically as she looked down.

"She's amazing."

"They usually are," Alice said looking up at him with a smirk.

"She's beautiful, loving, sweet, short, a few inches below my shoulders."

"Be a pain if you tried to kiss her," Alice said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind bending down."

"What else makes her so amazing?" Alice said as she rolled her eyes fighting not to laugh.

"She's full of hope and happiness, I would be lost and miserable without her. She saved me; showed me that I could be happy. She's solid and strong, she's my rock."

"Sounds like you really love her."

"I do."

Alice sat picking ideally at the grass as Jasper watched her every movement. "Hey Jasper?" Alice said as she glanced up at him shyly through her lashes.

"Yes."

"I have another secret."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big."

"I wont tell anyone."

"I love you."

Jasper leaned forward and cupped her chin with his hand. He pulled her head up so he could look her in the eye. "I love you too," Jasper whispered, a breath away from her lips. Alice leaned in and pecked him quickly on lips and just as quickly jumped up off the ground and danced several feet away from him, a smile growing on her lips. Jasper sat stunned, as he had not expected Alice to move so fast.

Jasper then closed his eyes as a smile spread across his face. "You stole that kiss from me," his voice slightly teasing.

"Well if you want it--" Alice did not get a chance to finish her statement as Jasper had sprung and captured her around the waist. He lifted her off the ground so they were almost eyelevel. "Hey that was rude, I was in the middle of talking…" Alice trailed off.

"Well then allow me to make it up to you." Jasper then leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it, even though I can't decide if I do. Please review.**


End file.
